Bombshell
by Nehasupnfan
Summary: Alec drops a bombshell on Max. Alec/Max ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognize. I don't own Alec either. It's tragic.

Spoilers: Everything up to FN.

"Absolutely not!" Alec was pissed, Max could see that.

"Alec, now is not the time to-"Max tried again.

"Max, I said NO!"

Max visibly flinched. Then she suddenly felt her hackles rise. Alec was screaming at his CO, Max, in front of every member of the council of Terminal City, including Logan. _The nerve of-_

"Why not?" Max screamed back.

Someone, somewhere in the corner of the room snorted. Max knew it was Mole. He was enjoying this way too much.

"A little trouble in the love nest?" Mole interrupted.

Alec kept looking at Max, fuming. Max on the other hand whipped her head towards Mole. Good thing Mole wasn't scared of her, 'cause everyone's eyes in the room had widened to epic proportions waiting for Max's reaction to Mole. Mole really had stepped into shit now if Max's dagger eyes were anything to go by.

"They are not a couple." Everyone's head turned to Logan, surprised, except for Alec's. It was pretty obvious that there were two people in the room who were NOT afraid of Max and _Logan_ wasn't one of them. He must be suicidal right now to try and interrupt Max and Alec while they were fighting. Logan cleared his throat under Max's twisted eyes. "They never were."

"You're not doing this." Alec was calm, bringing everyone's attention back to the problem at hand. His voice booked no room for arguments. Heads turned to Alec.

"Look Alec. We need this information. It could give us the freedom we want!" Max's voice softened.

"Says who?"

"Logan said-"

"I don't care what Logan said! You are not going out there to get some information that might or might not give us everything we want." Alec raised his hands trying to make her understand.

"So you want us to sit here on our asses and do nothing?" Max's voice started rising again and everyone in the room shifted in their seats.

"Let me go." Alec offered.

"No! You're still recovering from the supply run gone wrong." Max pointed out the bandage that was underneath the t shirt that Alec was wearing. "It has to be me. And it's not like I'm leaving the people unsupervised. You're in charge until I come back. That's your job as the SIC."

"Max, this entire thing could be a trap! Have you forgotten about your enemy number one, White? The moment he finds out you're out there he'll send his merry band of loonies to get you!" Alec was close to screeching.

"The information is legit, Alec." Logan piped up, unable to handle what Alec was implying._ How dare he say that my information is wrong?_

Alec took his eyes off of Max for the first time since the meeting began. He turned to Logan fully, who was sitting behind him. "Right, like you could ever be wrong." Alec raised his eyebrows, referring to the botched supply run from two days ago.

Logan had provided the intel for the supply run in question. They were running low on EVERYTHING and when Logan turned up with some information that could have relieved the situation, Max had all but jumped at him with joy. Alec was a bit more skeptical. He was wary of White and all the trannie haters out there. But he offered to go anyway 'cause he could never refuse Max. And he didn't want to rain on Max's parade. As usual things went wrong. The whole thing was a trap. Some fucking moron had set the whole thing up just so that he could beat up a transgenic. Went totally postal on Alec too, going as far as cutting him up real good and deep. And sure Alec could have kicked his ass but he chose not to. For Max. Because she wouldn't have approved of it. The reason was pretty simple actually; why he did the things he did for Max. And Alec was pretty sure everyone in Terminal City knew it too. Everyone, except for two oblivious people sitting in this very room.

"I apologized for that! The information looked legit. Besides I didn't think that you wouldn't be able to handle an _ordinary._" Logan sneered.

Alec went after Logan, ready to rip him to shreds when Max grabbed his arm to restrain him. Mole was on his feet too, chomping his cigar like mad, glaring at Logan. It was a deliberate dig at Alec, reminding him of what happened in the Jam Pony siege. How Logan had saved the day and had saved Alec from the familiar. Logan was merely testing Alec's patience and it seemed like it had finally run out.

"Loagn, shut up!" Max growled al Logan.

Logan blinked at Max, not able to process Max's mood and tone towards him. What did he do to warrant such a reaction from her? _This was Alec they were talking about here!_ He watched as Max ran soothing hands up and down Alec's arm. It was not a pretty sight at all. He felt himself go green. The jealously stemmed from the fact that _he_ could not touch Max due to the virus that she carried that was specifically target to his DNA.

"You're still not gonna do it." Alec turned back to Max, having decided that wasting time and energy was a waste as boobs on a man.

"Alec you can't tell me what to do and what not to do! I'm your leader." That's right! Play the rank card, Max.

"Yeah, and I, as your SIC, am telling you NO!" Alec crossed his arms over his chest. Hazard of being an Alpha male really.

"Why don't you want me to do this? It's not like I haven't done this before!" Max was at the end of her patience. Who knew Alec could be so stubborn.

"Yeah, that was before we had the entire world against us. Before they knew who we were!" Alec was back to screaming again. "I don't want you getting hurt Max!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I love you!"

And everyone in the room held their breath. Mole was smiling, if you could call that movement of scales on his face as a smile. Logan's eyes had widened to an unprecedented degree behind his glasses. He looked like he couldn't breathe. Either that, or he looked like he was going to throw up. Maybe both. But no one even looked at Logan, to check on him. Everyone's eyes were glued to Max and Alec.

Alec looked like he was going to double over in pain, any moment now. He closed his eyes, obviously cursing himself for blurting it out like that. He opened his eyes, ready to face Max's wrath.

Moments ticked by and no one said a word.

Max looked shocked. She usually had a come back for everything Alec said. It was always something mean and hurtful but that was just how she and Alec rolled. Their friendship, if you could call it that, was based on constant bickering and fighting. And most definitely it kept things interesting in Terminal City. But for the first time she had no immediate come back for Alec. Maybe something up in her brain had short circuited.

Logan couldn't take the silence anymore. He didn't like the way Max and Alec were staring at each other. And he definitely did not like the way how Max had not kicked Alec's ass yet. He got up from his seat to try and move in between Alec and Max, remind everyone of his presence. No one in the room noticed Logan's movement.

He had almost made it to Max's side when he heard Max speak.

"You're an idiot."

Those words were music to Logan's ears and he heard the collective letting out of breath by everyone in the room. He looked at Max with a triumphant expression on his face when he felt everything around him stop.

Max was not scowling at Alec. She was not pissed off at him. Hell, she wasn't even a least bit annoyed with him. She was _smiling _at him.

"You're a real idiot!" Max said softly, blushing. And Alec's face broke out into a grin.

Logan was stumped. What the hell is going on?

"Everyone, out!" Alec ordered, never taking his eyes off of Max, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You heard the man. Out!" Mole took over. _It's about time! _Everyone scrambled out of the room, with stupid smiles on their faces, glad that the two leaders of this fine establishment had gotten together. Mole noticed that Logan was rooted to the spot still staring at the happy couple. So grabbed a semi comatose Logan by the shoulders and led him out of the room.

The door closed on Alec attacking Max's lips trying to steal her breath away.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
